1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a solar cell and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell is a photoelectric conversion device that transforms solar energy into electrical energy, and has attracted much attention as an infinite but pollution-free next generation energy source.
A solar cell may include p-type and n-type semiconductors, and may produce electrical energy by respectively transferring electrons and holes to the n-type and p-type semiconductors and collecting electrons and holes in each electrode when an electron-hole pair (EHP) is produced by solar light energy absorbed in a photoactive layer inside the semiconductors. In order to obtain electrical energy of a solar cell, the solar cell may effectively absorb light and collect a charge produced by the absorbed light.